User blog:Ghost Razor216/Judge Dredd VS The Punisher
There are many enforcers of the law, but only few can match up to these gun wielding law enforcers. The Punisher: The Vigilante With No Mercy VS Judge Dredd: The Lawgiver's Worthy Wielder Who Is Deadliest? The Punisher The Punisher first appeared trying to blow the webhead's webby head off, but over the years of comic evolution he has changed alot and has gained many weapons, so we've restricted his arsenal to the weapons and vehicles he prefers. Judge Dredd Judge Dredd also has a heavy arsenal, so we stuck with his "main" weapons. X-Factors PUNISHER-JUDGE DREDD 95-EXPERIENCE-89 86-STRENGTH-87 82-SPEED-76 98-TRAINING-92 93-FIREPOWER-98 98-DURABILITY-93 EDGE: THE PUNISHER Fight Somewhere in NYC, an abandoned warehouse is being used for a drug smuggling operation. There's a group of 5 criminals with pistols. Next to the mysteriously opened back door, one of the criminals sees a random van parked. Before he can investigate, the lights turn off. A few seconds later, the lights are back on, and a criminal's bleeding dead body is found next to the back door, which has now been shut for reasons unknown to the smugglers. Another criminal decides to take a look at the front door to make sure there are no cops around, and sees a mysteriously parked motorcycle. Again the lights flicker off, they come back on after a few seconds, and surprise, surprise, the criminal's dead, bleeding body is found next to the front door. The lights turn off again, and two gunshots are heard that started at the exact same time. For the third time, they come back on, two bodies are found bleeding, you know the drill. The two mysterious opposers come out of the shadows, get their secondary weapons out (Derringer D32 and Widowmaker 2000 for those of you that skip to the fights.), and draw them straight at the surviving criminal's face. The Punisher looks Judge Dredd straight in the eye, vice-versa, and they both fire their guns to make a hole in the criminal's brain, and since they both fired at the same level, at the same time, the bullets ricocheted off each other and made holes through the smuggler's knees. Being in the same position and pointing their guns at the same level that they were before the criminal got shot, the guns are aimed straight at each other. Judge Dredd recognizes Punisher's face as the vigilante that has been all over the news, and knows to not underestimate him. FIGHT! Both of them fire their guns at each other, neither of which hit the opponents. Both of them run out of ammo after 3 minutes of reloading and firing. Judge Dredd runs, steals Punisher's secondary, and splits it in half. "Surrender, while I'm still in a good mood," said Judge Dredd. Punisher leaps behind a stack of packages to hide himself, hoping to get a sneak attack. "Hah, please. If you're in a good mood, then my logo's a unicorn!" said Punisher. "I know you're behind that stack of packages," Judge Dredd said, calmly approaching the stack of packages. Before Judge can react, Punisher bombards Judge with the packages. He starts from the very top, and then once the stack only has 5 rows of boxes, Punisher kicks the bottom of the stack, and makes the stack fall on Dredd. Punisher finds one package unaffected, and lifts it above his head, trying to make the throw as heavy as possible. Punisher throws the box straight at Dredd, who gets up and says "Not today!" in an angry, but calm voice, and pulls out his Daystick and hits the package with a lot of force, hitting it straight at Punishers face, which successfully hits Punisher in the face. Punisher is knocked down by the package, and when his vision is back to normal after getting hit in the face by a huge box, he sees Judge Dredd aiming an Armscor BXP straight at Punisher's face. Punisher punches Dredd in the face, but the distorted Dredd fires the gun at Punisher's shoulder, leaving him at a disadvantage. Punisher knows he needs to heal from the wound before he can get back to action, so he retreats to the back door to get his battlevan. He is successful in doing this and he rides it into the road. "Oh, no you don't!" Judge Dredd angrily yelled, heading for the front door to get his Lawnmaster to ride into the road. Punisher sees the approaching enemy and "rapid fires" his M60 at Judge Dredd. Judge dodges all the bullets though. Judge Dredd fires the BXP at the battlevan's wheels, knocking the van's route off course, and making it crash into a building. Dredd jumps off and says "You can't win! I offered you a chance to surrender and turn yourself in, but that ship has sailed! Now all surrendering is going to do is make your killing quick and painless!" Punisher responds by saying "I think I'll try door #3 then," and fires his M60 with his remaining hand. Judge Dredd does the same thing with his BXP, and eventually, after a long time period of jumping and shooting, they both run out of ammo. Punisher pulls out his Gerber Mk2 and says "You by any chance don't have a knife, right?." Dredd says "No, but I have a baton. Does that count?", pulling out his Daystick. Punisher swings his knife at Dredd, who dodges it. Dredd delivers a devastating blow to Punisher's head, and Punisher gets extremely distorted for a few seconds. Dredd takes this time to enter a building, and climb to the top of the building using the maintenance stairs, and Punisher follows after getting back to normal. They're both on the top of the building. Unlike the warehouse and the street, the top of the building has limited space and cover. Both take opposite ends of the building, and charge at each other with their melee weapons. The weapons fly out of the combatants' hands and get severely damaged. Punisher and Judge Dredd engage in a fist fight, where Dredd was set to be the winner, but Punisher pulls out his M16A3 w/ M203 and Dredd pulls out his Lawgiver. Dredd fires the Lawgiver, but Punisher dodges it. Punisher says "Really?", but Dredd winks, which Punisher can barely see due to the black glass blocking Dredd's eyes. The ammo hit a water tower behind Punisher, which crashes toward Punisher. "Jesus!" Punisher yelled, falling to the ground, barely holding back the water tower with his one available hand. Punisher escapes from below the tower, gets up, and starts firing his M16A3. Dredd fires his Lawgiver at the M16A3 and the objects hit each other. Punisher's gun gets eventually jammed and becomes useless. Dredd quickly dashes toward Punisher and gives him a strong punch in the face. With Punisher down on the ground, and Dredd with the Lawgiver pointed at his head, it seems like a one-sided ending, but Punisher gives Dredd a kick in the nuts, and gets up from the ground. Punisher dashes toward the Gerber Mk2, and breaks Dredd's glass on his helmet. The knife's wooden edge gives Dredd a poke in the eye, and a flat jab in the stomach. Dredd grabs the knife and puts the wooden edge through Punisher's stomach. They both pulled the knife out of their stomachs, and helplessly bled out. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion The reason this match ended in a tie is because they both had advantages in different areas of combat. Judge Dredd easily had the weapon advantage because of his more futuristic guns, but Punisher trumped Dredd in physical abilities and experience. The outcome is a tie. Who wins? Punisher Judge Dredd Category:Blog posts